The Runaway Exorcist
by Kira Neami
Summary: After all they had done to us, I refused to return. I would run for as long as I needed in order to survive. However, it seems that the Earl has targeted the people I most care about. I can't let them just die. I have to do something! Even if it means going back to the Order. I will do it to protect those who mean the world and more to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and nothing else.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I was currently sitting in a tree as I watched my fellow apprentice run like an idiot. A small laugh passed my lips as our master, General Cross Marian, screamed at the boy from his place by the hut we currently took residence in.

"A little help here, Koyuuki!" came Allen's scream as a lion began to chase him. I could see the tears in his eyes as he ran in my direction, the lion following its target.

I gave out a sigh as I quickly swung my body with my legs holding the branch. "I got you Allen!" I shouted as I thrust my arms out to my friend. Seeing what I was doing, Allen threw out his arms and grabbed my hands. With as much force as I could gather, I pulled Allen and myself back into the tree and away from the lion. The large animal stalking around us watched our every move; waiting for one of us to fall into its awaiting jaws.

"Thanks…" came his voice as he tried to regain his breathing. Sweat was gathered on his face from his long and unwanted game of tag.

I brought up my hand and ruffled Allen's snow white hair as I smiled at him. "You know I'm always going to be there when you need me. That's what friends do." I stated to him with a smile.

His stormy grey eyes looked back to me as he also gave me a smile. The pentacle curse on his left eye only added to the boy's smile in my opinion. His plain white button up shirt was rumpled and covered in dirt and small tears while his black trousers had dirt stains on the bottoms near his shoes. Two mangled black gloves covered his hands, hiding his parasitic type innocence from view.

Taking my hand back, I looked down to the ground to find that the lion had left during my short conversation with Allen. "Well what do you know? It's safe for us to head back to Master." I commented to my white haired friend. Looking back to him I saw that he, too, was looking at the place the large feline once stood. Grabbing his left hand in mine, I quickly pulled the teen with me and off of the tree.

With our hands still linked together, we both made our way back to where General Cross stood with our two golems.

"Hey, Koyuuki?"

I turned to face Allen as he looked forward with a nervous look on his face. I tilted my head to show my confusion. He must have sensed my stare since he continued; "Earlier, you mentioned that you and Master had something to tell me…" he trailed off at the end of his inquiry. His grip on my hand tightened as we continued to walk back.

I gave a nervous chuckle when he looked at me in question. Scratching my cheek with my free hand, I hesitantly faced the small shack we had been living in. Dread began to settle into the pit of my stomach the closer we got to Master Cross.

"It was more of Master needing to tell you something. I'm simply to watch…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Was that really necessary!?" I screamed to the red haired General as he threw me over his shoulder. A grunt of discomfort escaped my lips when his sharp shoulder dug into the tender flesh of my stomach. The anti-akuma weapon strapped to my hip being squished painfully into my side.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he began to walk away from the shack; an unconscious Allen still inside. "The idiot will be fine; he has Timcampy as well as a spare letter from you. Besides," he looked over his shoulder to lock eyes with my own cobalt ones, "You don't want to be going where he's going." Turning to face forward again, Master Cross continued to walk away from the place we had called home for the past few months.

"That didn't mean you had to knock him out!" I yelled from my place on Cross' shoulder. "You could have just sent him on another errand and had him take Tim!" My frustration only seemed to grow as I thought about what Master had done; what _**I**_ had done. __

My eyes moved to the ground; a hard look passing over my features. My medium length midnight blue hair fell into my eyes as it swayed with each step Cross took. Small hands gripped the fabric of my Master's black and gold Exorcist coat. A light purple beaded bracelet clung to my right wrist, an identical with someone else.

"Where are we going this time?" I softly asked. After being taken from my best friend for who knows how long, I wanted to at least know where our next destination would be.

Master's white masked eye turned in my direction as I moved my sight to the small speck in the horizon that was our previous home.

Releasing a sigh, Cross faced away from me in thought. His grip tightened on my waist, signaling his frustration. His answer only fueled that frustration.

"Somewhere the Order won't find you again."

His tone was dark as he spoke of these thoughts. A frown tugged at his lips; his always lit cigarette long since burnt out. I couldn't blame him. We DID kind of leave the only person he thought of as a son while having to hide the one he sees as a daughter.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips as I thought of his reasoning. While I really didn't want to go back, I knew that at some point, I would have to. I couldn't run from my fate forever. Sooner or later, the past will come back to haunt me.

' _I only hope I'm ready for it when it happens.'_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Hey guys! I know its short but its 4 am when I finished typing this. I know I've been gone longer than you expected but there was just soooo much going on that it took longer.**

 **And I just didn't know how to continue. So I've been reading and watching anime to get an idea of what to do.**

 **There are starters to other stories that I have typed up and ready to post. No, I haven't forgotten my previous ones. I simply have no idea how to fill in the blanks that I have for the plot. Slowly but surely I am typing more to Uchiha no More so don't think I have abandoned it! Feel free to read the others I have up while you wait. I'll be posting the other starters soon so that you have SOMETHING new to read while you wait.**

 **Thanks again for the support guys!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **JA NE~~**


	2. Can't Hide Forever

**Here is Chapter 2 of 'The Runaway Exorcist'! I hope you like it!**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It had been months, half a year if I was really thinking about it, since we left Allen behind in India. During that time, Cross and I had been to various countries while avoiding Exorcists who were on their missions. Trust me; there have been plenty of times when we would almost run into them because Master saw a pretty woman. The only reason we weren't caught was because Akuma would show up to fight the other Exorcists while we escaped.

Now that we weren't in danger of being caught, I took the liberty of going off on my own. There were times throughout the year when I would want to wander alone before meeting up with Cross at the next destination. The only downside was that I was constantly targeted by the Akuma.

"Maybe I should have stayed with Master Cross this time…" I mumbled as I continued to wander. I had split up from Cross earlier in the week in order to do my own exploring. Though he wasn't happy with it, I reassured him that I would keep Cye with me at all times.

Speaking of the little golem, the silver sphere was perched on my head much like Tim would do to Allen. Her black bat like wings wrapped around my head as a way of keeping balance. Her four little feet dug into my scalp while her forked tail hung over my shoulder. Occasionally, the small spikes on said tail would poke at my shoulder to show her boredom. Her "face" was a horizontal line just below the center of her body, going all the way around her. Two smaller vertical lines with small black ovals created her "eyes".

I had been walking around Rome for a while with no clear destination. As soon as we had reached the country, Cross and I had split apart for the next month. I had heard that a family was having a few problems in one of the old coliseums.

"Ne, Cye," I called to my silent golem, "Want to go see what's going on?" I asked with a mischievous tone.

Cye few from my head with a strand of hair in her mouth, tugging me in the direction of the rumors. I laughed as I began to follow her, my hand reaching for my Anti-Akuma weapon.

"This should be fun."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I had made it to a city when trouble started. Groups of men with guns began to fight amongst each other. Insults and weapons were being thrown at one another. Screams of insult were thrown at people who apparently passed through here.

I walked up to a merchant with many questions swarming in my mind. The man was in his early forties with graying black hair and brown eyes. His plump body wore a baker's apron over a flour covered tan shirt and light brown trousers. A pair of black shoes was covered in dirt and flour. His expression was one of annoyance as he, too, looked at the group of fighting men.

"Ano," I called to the man. His gaze locked with mine as I approached.

His frown turned into a small smile the closer I got. "What can I do for you, Miss?" he questioned in a fatherly tone.

Throwing a thumb over my shoulder, I pointed to the rowdy group behind me. "Can you tell me what's going on here?" I asked as I looked at all the baked goods in front of me. I hadn't eaten since the day before so I decided that it was time to buy more.

A sigh of annoyance reached my ears as I turned back to the baker. "A girl from the Sardini family was kidnapped. Those men are after the bounty set for retrieving her. Ah, come to think of it," he mumbled, his hand under his chin in thought. He seemed to be thinking of something before turning back to me. "There were a few kids around your age, dressed in black and silver that came here yesterday."

I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't know anyone my age that wears black. "Kids my age, sir?" I questioned.

He gave a nod as he recalled these people.

"Yeah, there were two of them. A girl with dark hair in pigtails and a dark dress, she seemed polite enough. The boy though, stood out the most. He had white hair and a strange scar on the left side of his face!" he exclaimed in thought. Turning back to me he gave me a happy look at being able to remember these kids.

' _White hair…?'_ I thought. There was only one person I knew with white hair.

' _Allen!'_ my eyes widened as the name finally hit me. Looking back to the baker, I quickly asked for directions to the ruins everyone was talking about. With a happy grin, I bought a loaf of bread as thanks before shoving it into the bag I had slung over my shoulder and dashing off.

"We finally get to see Allen again, Cye!" I cried in joy. Cye flew around happily at the thought of seeing her playmate, Tim, again. My grin grew as I exited the city in search of the ruins. "Time for some fun, Kaze." I whispered as I grabbed my weapon from my hip.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So these are the ruins, huh?"

My hands were on my hips as I stared at the ancient buildings. Large cracks traveled up the walls, creating intricate patterns in the ancient stone. Black blood was splashed across the ground and walls. Pieces of destroyed Akuma lay scattered around the area as I made my way closer to the entrance.

My playfulness vanished at the sound of metal against metal. Screams of battle rang out the closer I got. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of my stomach as I saw dried, human this time, blood painted on the walls. Looking around, I saw a Finder from the Order making his way in my direction. Turning on my heel, I made my way further from my current position, intent on finding a way inside without being spotted.

I didn't search long as I found pieces of rubble leading up to the top of the coliseum.

"Looks like that's my way in." I whispered. Looking to Cye, I motioned for her to fly up first. Understanding what I was telling her, she flew up and over the wall dividing me from the arena. With my weapon in hand, I began to jump from rock to rock before landing at the edge of the wall.

I threw a glance back to see that the Finder had stopped where I previously stood, his eyes looking for a disturbance he wouldn't find unless he really looked. His eyes began searching around before traveling up the rubble, landing on my form.

A smile reached my lips as I waved at the stunned Finder. His expression was one of shock as I stood from my spot. Turning away from the man, I faced the arena; the fighters battling it out in front of me.

The first was a large man wielding a large claymore in hand. Armor covered the lower half of his face before flaring out at the shoulders. A short, form fitting red shirt covered just his chest, two blue straps crossing over his chest in an 'x' form. Arm guards covered his arms with black arm warmers under the armor. A tan leotard covered from his waist to his shins, slits going the length of the cloth made for better movement. Pieces of armor wrapped around his legs for support. Lastly I noted his wild flaming hair and piercing amber eyes.

' _I guess this is the fighter, Victorio, the men were fighting about.'_ I thought as I watched the 1,000 year old swordsman go against his much smaller opponent. Sliding my eyes over to the smaller fighter, I had to hold back a gasp as my mind registered the fighter. My heart constricted at the sight of the younger man.

Dressed in a long black coat and silver accents, the man wielded a long black and silver katana. The silver Ross Cross was shown clear as day on his left breast. Black pants were tucked into shin high boots as he ran towards Victorio. Long midnight blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail as it swayed with each step the samurai took. Cobalt blue eyes glared at the larger man as they continued to exchange blows.

"That can't be him…" I pondered aloud. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the smaller male as he continued to fight.

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts. Whipping around, I came face-to-face with the Finder.

"You can't be here, Miss. The Exorcists are in the middle of important business" he explained. The tan cloak of the Finder seemed to almost make the man blend into the building we stood on. The large portable telephone on his back didn't seem to cause the man any form of exhaustion, no doubt used to years of carrying it.

Ripping myself from his grasp, I scowled at him and was about to tell him who I was when I heard a gasp of pain and the ripping of flesh. Turning away from the Finder, I saw a sight that made the blood drain from my face and my eyes widen in shock.

The samurai stood in front of Victorio, the other's weapon buried deeply into his side. Crimson blood began to pool under the duo, the younger falling to his knees in pain. Sweat began to form on his brow from the pain as blood leaked passed his lips.

Anger began to surge through my body at the sight of the wounded fighter. Gripping Kaze in my hand, I raised my weapon in the air before flinging it between the two with a flick of my wrist. My anger filled cry rang throughout the arena, catching the attention of two other figures watching the match.

"Innocence, Activate!"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lenalee and Allen could do nothing as they watched their comrade fight the ancient swordsman. The green haired female had explained that neither of the fighters would use their Innocence to fight. She had explained that their pride as swordsmen simply would not allow them to use a power that was not their own. Their Finder had vanished shortly after the men began their battle, leaving the two teens to watch.

Their eyes never left the fighting duo even as a figure appeared over the wall of the arena, a small golem floating beside them.

The white haired male watched Kanda intently as he battled it out with the warrior. Their swords clashed against each other, creating sparks from the contact.

The battle came to an abrupt halt as Victorio pierced Kanda's flesh with his sword, causing the samurai unimaginable pain.

" **Kanda!"** the two teens yelled for their friend. Kanda's blood began to pool beneath his feet as he slumped over in pain.

They were about to interfere when a large Dai shuriken with glowing green lines covering the surface of the metal came barreling between the fighters. A shout of "Innocence, Activate!" rang throughout the arena as the weapon forced Victorio to retreat, Kanda falling to the ground.

Their heads snapped to a figure as they dropped from the highest point of the wall, a silver golem flying down with their master. Harsh cobalt eyes glared into Victorio's eyes as the shuriken arched in the air before returning to their hand. With the weapon in hand, the figure dashed towards the fallen Exorcist.

Allen only knew one person who could summon such a weapon. However, his thoughts would have to wait until Kanda was taken care of.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After stopping the battle, I dashed towards the fallen male. Kaze flew in the air before returning to my hand, waiting for the next moment I would use it in battle. My thoughts, however, weren't on Victorio. Rather, my thoughts were solely focused on reaching the fallen male before me.

I didn't pay attention as the remaining Exorcists tried to reason with the Sardini girl into returning home. She seemed to detest the thought of returning home and made it clear to the younger teens. Soon, Claudia and Victorio vanished from view.

Skidding to a stop, I dropped to my knees beside the fallen swordsman, taking his bloodied body in my arms. I turned him to race me as I applied pressure to his wound. A grunt of pain escaped his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me.

"Been a long time, Yu." I whispered to the male. His eyes widened in shock as he locked eyes with me before a small smirk appeared.

" **Kanda!"** came the yells of two other exorcists. With a glare in their direction, I pulled Yu closer to my body; Kaze held between us. After what I had just witnessed, I wasn't ready to allow someone near him until he had healed.

It seemed that the other teens understood my silent threat and stopped a few feet away from us. The girl stared at me with caution as she glanced between her fallen comrade and me. The other one just seemed to be pondering the situation and how best to handle it.

My eyes locked with familiar stormy gray as he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Koyuuki," he called with a soft voice. The girl whipped her head in his direction at the familiarity he displayed. "We need to get Kanda taken care of." he spoke as he slowly approached us. My grip of Kaze relaxed a little knowing that the person before me could be trusted. Looking between Allen and the female Exorcist, I allowed my weapon to deactivate, the large weapon now small Frisbee like object.

Hugging the now unconscious samurai, I looked at Allen with a hard stare. "Just get him somewhere where he can rest." I ordered the silent boy. My words held no emotion as I kept a steady gaze with Allen.

Allen seemed taken aback by my order. Never before had I actually ordered him to do something besides fighting Akuma. The cursed boy's shock wore off before he gave me a hesitant nod. Reluctantly, I allowed him to take Yu from me and place him on his back. The girl made a move to grab Mugen before I stopped her.

"Don't touch that. He doesn't like people touching his sword." I snapped at the shocked girl. Moving from my place on the ground, I reached over to take the sword in my hand. Hugging the sword to my body, I strapped Kaze back to my hip. Looking back to the Finder and Exorcists, I motioned for them to lead the way out of here.

The walk out of the coliseum was slow and silent; my eyes never leaving the still form of the blue haired teen in front of me. I could feel the calculating gaze of the female Exorcist the farther we walked. Her piercing glare could be felt on the back of my head as we walked to a safer location.

"What are you doing here, Koyuuki?" came the sudden question of the white haired boy. Broken out of my thoughts, I looked ahead; my grip on Mugen increasing.

I gave a shrug as I walked faster to be on equal footing with Allen. "You know the usual. I'm stalking you wherever you go." was my nonchalant answer. I could see the deadpan look on his face as he probably guessed the real reason. "I was wandering around and heard about the situation here. Though I'd drop by."

Allen gave a sigh of acceptance before launching into another question. His cursed eye bore into my own as his tone became serious. "Why did you protect Kanda?"

I gave a dry laugh at that one. "Let's leave it at the fact that Yu and I have history." I waved Mugen in his face as I taunted my friend. "If you want to know more, you have to wait for him to wake up." I ended. Looking away from Allen, I resumed watching the unconscious Exorcist.

Before long, we had made it to a small cabin where the Finder ran to hold the door for us. An old lady stood just inside the door; waiting for us to enter.

Allen immediately took Yu to another room to rest while the Finder and the girl went to speak in private. No doubt their new topic was me.

I wasted no time in following after the white haired Exorcist. Ignoring the looks I got from the girl and Finder, I walked into the room that the remaining teens occupied. Setting Mugen by the bed, I helped Allen move Yu onto the bed.

"Find some ointment and some bandages."

Allen immediately went to do as asked while I began removing the coat Yu wore. I took the coat and draped it over a nearby chair. I would ask the old lady if she had any sewing materials later.

Looking back to the sleeping teen, I moved his hair from his face. Not long after, Allen returned with the materials I requested. Giving a small smile, I took them from him before turning back to the injured one in front of me. Allen moved Yu into a sitting position as I began to apply the ointment to his wound. After the medicine was applied, I moved on to wrap the bandages around his injured waist. Blood began to stain the white cotton immediately after applied.

Once finished, Allen laid the teen back on the bed as I pulled the cover over him, allowing him to sleep. I had settled myself on the floor beside his bed as Allen leaned against the wall in thought.

"Want to explain who you are?"

Allen and I turned to the voice to see the girl glaring at me from her place in the doorway. Her purple eyes clashed dangerously with mine as the tall knee high boots on her legs glowed with Innocence. Her pigtails fell over her Exorcist coat which fell right at her hips. A short frilly skirt covered just the essentials before stopping mid-thigh.

"Depends what you want to know, girl." I taunted her. Taking in the fact that the girl was Chinese, I decided to play on her honor. "And it's customary to give one's own name before demanding another's."

Her glare intensified as she stalked into the room. The glow from her boots seemed to intensify the closer she got. Her protectiveness over Yu and Allen could be felt from my place beside the slumbering teen.

"Koyuuki."

All movement ceased as I spoke my name. Meeting her glare head on, I stated again, "My name is Koyuuki, baka."

Allen must have sensed the growing tension as he tuned to his angered companion. "Lenalee! No need to fight her." he tried to calm her.

Lenalee, as I now know her name, looked between the three of us before leaving the room. I gave a sigh as I looked back to the sleeping teen; my hand unconsciously reaching for his.

"It's been years and he still gets hurt like this."

The cursed Exorcist snapped his head in my direction; a look of confusion spreading across his face. "What was that?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"While I don't trust your friends," I made a head motion in the direction Lenalee went, "I do trust you, Allen." looking towards him I gave him a questioning look. "Do you really want to know why I saved him? Knowing he didn't need it?" I asked with a blank look. The boy gave a nod of his head to show for me to continue. "The reason I did is because I hate it when he gets hurt." I shrugged as I looked away from him as I moved from kneeling beside the bed, to sitting on the edge. "Before you became Master's apprentice, I was there. Do you remember that?"

Allen seemed to think about his answer, a thoughtful look on his face. "Now that you mention it…"

I gave a nod to show he was on the right track. "Master found me when I was little. I won't go into detail since it's something between me, Yu, and the Order." I firmly stated, making my point clear I wasn't going to discuss the delicate subject. "I was an Exorcist of the Order at one point before I ran away. The reason why Yu," I motioned to the sleeping samurai, "Is so important is because he is literally the only family I have. I can get away with calling him by his given name because of that."

Allen seemed confused at my answer. "What do you mean by that? Aren't Master and I your family?" he asked; a look of hurt and something I couldn't describe passed over his young features.

A small smile made its way onto my face as I faced the pouting teen. "You and Cross are a different type of family. Yu here, is my biological family." seeing the thoughts passing through his mind I decided to give him one last push, "He's my older brother."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lenalee stood outside the door, listening to Koyuuki speak to Allen. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but the blue haired girl was an unknown. And in the world they lived in, the unknown often brought forth trouble. Trouble that Lenalee wanted to protect those she saw as family from.

"He's my older brother."

Those words brought a strange feeling to the girl's chest. Kanda had a sister? Why had he never told anyone about her? For all she knew, this girl could be lying to them about her relation to the stoic Exorcist. That still left the fact that Allen had a teammate while with General Cross and never mentioned her to anyone.

"You hear that Lenalee-chan?"

The green haired Exorcist was startled out of her thoughts as she saw the current object of her thoughts leaning against the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

Lenalee took this chance to observe the Japanese female. Aside from the hair and eyes, which look almost identical to her older counterpart, Lenalee noticed that she prefers her hair to be free. Her outfit consisted of a baggy red midriff length shirt with a sleeveless bust cut black tank top underneath. The over shirt had only one sleeve, her left sleeve, which went all the way to her knuckles. A red arm warmer covered from her right wrist to her elbow. Her pants were a simple black color that flared out at her knees before being secured at her ankles. Secured over her pants was a white belt which clung loosely to her hips, her Anti-Akuma weapon strapped on her right side. On her feet she wore a pair of black flats that have been modified for long distance travel.

Koyuuki gave a small chuckle as she watched the younger girl take in her features. Purple snapped up to meet cobalt at the sound.

The Japanese teenager walked over to the Chinese girl with a small smile on her face, her hand rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ano, gomen, Lenalee-chan." she mumbled in her native tongue. "I tend to get protective of my brother on the rare chances I run across him…" she trailed off with a nervous laugh.

The confession left Lenalee stunned. She wasn't expecting the Japanese girl to apologize, let alone in her native language.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

What can I say? Little sisters are known to worry when their older brother is injured in front of them.

Looking to the silent Exorcist, I decided I would play nice this time.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for my behavior." I bowed to the stunned teen in apology. I hadn't meant to act the way I did. "I also wanted to thank you properly."

Lenalee gave a small gasp in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked in wonder.

With my eyes still trained on the floor, I spoke my words of gratitude.

"I wanted to thank you for always being there for Yu when I couldn't. My brother means the world to me and it brings me great relief knowing he has someone looking after him. And I also wanted to thank you for caring for my teammate when I no longer can."

Looking up from my position, I gave the girl a genuine smile of thanks. I could see in her eyes that she was surprised at my reaction. However, under that shock, I could see the unyielding love and devotion Lenalee had for her comrades.

A small smile broke out on her face; her purple eyes lightning up in happiness.


	3. Brother, oh Brother

**Here is chapter 3 of "The Runaway Exorcist". I hope you guy enjoy it! I had tons of fun writing it. Who cares about sleep, huh? Well, without further delays…**

 **ONWARDS!**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The night was spent with Lenalee explaining to me what they were doing in Rome. From what the pigtailed Exorcist had said, it was all Yu-nii's fault. He was sent on a mission to retrieve the Innocence here before the Order lost contact with him and his finder. Lenalee and Allen were sent to find out why the missing samurai never reported back. When the two arrived yesterday, they found that Yu-nii and Victorio had been locked in a stalemate for the past three days prior to their arrival, neither one being able to get the upper hand on the other. Their Finder, who I forgot the name of already, had explained that Yu-nii had wanted to fight as a swordsman and not an Exorcist.

Always the honor-bound man, that stubborn Nii-san.

I sighed as I leaned back on the chair I had been occupying, my forgotten bag at my feet. "Seems to me, that you should just wait for Nii-san to win the battle." Looking up, I locked eyes with Lenalee. "Their pride and honor is what keeps them fighting. Those that interfere are considered a dishonor to the fighters." I spoke as I looked in the direction of the room my sleeping brother resided in.

"Don't you worry about him getting hurt again?" she asked; her eyes wide.

I shrugged away her question, my arms crossed behind my head. "All the time but, I know that he will continue to fight even if I told him not to. That's just how Nii-san is." This time I gave a nervous laugh as I ran my hand through my hair. "Not to mention, I'm technically not supposed to be here…"

"What do you mean by that?"

I froze when I realized I had said that out loud. Cye, who had been watching over Yu, fluttered around in a panic at Lenalee's question. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who thought I had messed up.

Eyeing the golem with caution, I spoke to Lenalee again. "Let's just say that there are a few complications and the Order doesn't know that I'm around."

With this, I ended the conversation with the Chinese girl as I stood from my place and walked out of the room and towards my brother. I had grabbed my bag while motioning for my golem to follow me.

' _If Cross only knew I was here,'_ I looked to Cye again, _'I would be so dead…'_

Entering the room, my eyes immediately snapped towards Yu-nii. His breathing had evened out, indicating that his wounds were healing.

I wandered further into the small room; I placed my things beside the bed, Cye floating to rest with the rest of our belongings. I pulled the chair over by the bed where I sat, monitoring Yu's recovery. My hand unconsciously went to grab his, craving the comfort of knowing my big brother was really here.

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep with my head on the soft mattress, my hand never leaving his.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sun began to peak over the horizon. Birds began to sing for the dawning of a new day.

Wandering the vast fields of Rome, Koyuuki gazed at the nature around her. Her usually present golem had been left at the cottage with the other Exorcists. Her Anti-Akuma weapon was forever present at her hip, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

After she had left Lenalee, she had gone to wrap Allen's arm from the brief battle he had with Victorio while she protected Kanda. Afterwards, the white haired Exorcist had gone with the Finder in order to listen to the old woman speak of the tale behind the 1000 year-old swordsman and his reason for abducting Claudia Sardini. During the tale, she had fallen asleep beside her brother before wakening just hours later.

She had left the warm cottage in order to buy more supplies for the kind old woman who had allowed her to stay despite not being an official Exorcist. "Let's see, I need more potatoes, meat, some carrots… ah, I should probably buy some food for the others." she mumbled off to herself as she thought about all of the groceries she had offered to buy.

As she walked, she didn't notice a pair of piercing amber eyes following her form. The figure gripped his large claymore in hand before dashing towards the unsuspecting Japanese girl.

Hearing the stomp of feet and the clank of armor, Koyuuki paused in her walk. "What the hell?" turning to see where the noise had come from, only to have the hilt of the figure's claymore ram painfully into her gut. With an intake of air, Koyuuki crumpled into the awaiting arms of her attacker.

' _Damn swordsman will pay when I wake up…'_

The light from the day illuminated the attacker, revealing wild red hair and ancient armor. The man, now shown to be Victorio, swiftly lifted the unconscious teen from the ground. Looking over the girl for any injuries, Victorio began his retreat from view and towards the ruins.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The early morning greeted three Exorcists in a small cottage. The oldest of the teens was ignoring the stares of his comrades as he sat up from the bed he had been sleeping in.

"That's absurd!" shouted a certain cursed boy, trying to get the stubborn Exorcist to stay still. "Your wounds are still…"

"They've healed." Came the stoic reply of Kanda Yu. He began unwrapping the bandages from around his torso before Allen could protest any further. The long strips of bloodied cloth fell to the floor, revealing a large fading scar on the teen's waist.

Allen stood in shock as he took in the nearly vanished injury. "The wounds… they've shrunk…" his words seemed to fail him as he watched the swordsman remove the bandages Koyuuki and himself had placed on him.

Dressing himself in his Exorcist coat, Kanda ignored the questions Lenalee asked, his only goal being to defeat Victorio and be done with this irritating mission. "My job is to defeat Victorio and retrieve the Innocence." He bluntly stated to her, his back towards the younger teens.

"But how?" the Chinese girl pressed. "Even if you cut him with Mugen, he'll regenerate."

Kanda scoffed at the girl's worry. "I'll think of something." He replied. Reaching for Mugen, Kanda strapped the Innocence sword to his back. He then noticed a bag beside his bed, a small silver golem resting on top.

Just then the Finder, Pedro, came bursting through the door, sweat on his brow and a troubled look on his face. The previously deactivated golem jumped awake in shock and flew to perch on Kanda's shoulder.

"Big trouble!" he shouted to the Exorcists. "Koyuuki-sama has vanished and Akuma are attacking the ruins and are fighting with Victorio!" he hurriedly explained to the trio.

Allen and Lenalee gasped at the news, Kanda's body tensing at the Finder's claim. Akuma were attacking again? What's more is that Koyuuki was missing?

"What do you mean Koyuuki-chan is missing?!" Allen shouted to the troubled Finder. Fear began to cloud the young Exorcist's mind at the thought of his missing comrade.

Kanda didn't wait for an answer as he began to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by Lenalee.

"You aren't fully healed yet." She scolded the stubborn teen. "At least rest for today." She pleaded.

Kanda glared at the girl. "As if I could!" he retorted. "What will we do if the Innocence is stolen during that time?" he countered, reminding the girl of the original reason for being here. He decided that finding his sister would have to wait until his mission was complete. Only then could he devote his energy to finding her. "And I refuse to allow my imouto to remain missing!"

Allen jumped in to defend Lenalee, "We'll stop them!" he offered.

The blue haired Exorcist was quick to deny that request. "You can't do it." His glare had moved on to the irritating Moyashi in front of him. He didn't know how the Moyashi knew his sister, but he didn't like the way he spoke of her with such familiarity.

"Please believe in us!" the British teen pleaded to his older comrade, "In me and Lenalee-chan, and Victorio-san and Koyuuki-chan!"

The two Asian fighters stared at the boy in shock. Kanda asked in disbelief, "Victorio? Did it not occur to you that he may be the reason Koyuuki is missing? He could have put her in danger by taking her!" he demanded to the younger teen.

Allen had a hopeful look as he addressed the angered Japanese swordsman. "Victorio won't lose so easily. He _can't_ lose!" he assured. "And if he does have Koyuuki-chan, then he has to protect her like he would protect Miss Claudia!" he countered. "That way, the Innocence won't get taken away and we can make sure that she is okay!"

The previously silent Lenalee looked towards her companion. "Allen-kun?" she questioned.

The cursed Exorcist kept his gaze focused on Kanda as he gave his reasoning. "However, if there too many Akuma, Claudia-san will be in danger!" His stormy grey eyes narrowed at the older teen. "That's why we will go and protect her and find Koyuuki-chan. That's why we ask that you please stay here and think about how to get the Innocence from Victorio. Lenalee and I will find Koyuuki-chan while we fight." He pleaded.

The plea seemed to anger Kanda more as he snapped at Allen. "'Think about it?' Don't order me arou-" his retort was cut short as Allen activated his own Innocence. The large claw-like arm extended in order to shove Kanda to the other side of the room. A grunt of pain escaped the older teen as his back collided painfully with the stone wall behind him.

Lenalee and the finder stared in shock at the youngest Exorcist.

"I'm counting on you. As long as you think about it, you'll find a good method. We will find her!" he shouted before dashing out of the room, Lenalee and the Finder right behind him. He ignored the shout from Kanda as he made his way out of the cottage and into the streets of Rome, Cye flying with Tim just over his head.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I growled in annoyance as the Sardini girl, Claudia as I recall, tried telling me how great Victorio had been to her and how I was now part of their group. The fact that my Innocence was stolen by Claudia while I was unconscious and given to Victorio only fueled my anger. How dare she take Kaze from me?! I was already on edge from being taken against my will and now I was defenseless should any Akuma attack.

I could feel my patience running thin as the annoying woman reached to stroke my hair in an, I'm assuming, comforting manner.

"Victorio will take care of us! He says you are just like his lost friend. He doesn't want you to disappear from his life again."

Something in me snapped at her words. "Damare, onna!" [1] I snapped at her, causing her to flinch away from me. Narrowing my eyes, I glared at the woman in front of me. "I do not care how _amazing_ Victorio is! Hell, I would rather kill the man than spend my life with you two! You stole something from me and I intend to get it back! What's more, he has taken me from my friends and family and therefore will pay dearly for his actions!" I shouted at the stunned Roman. Her eyes were widened in shock upon hearing my death threat.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Silence rang out around us in the empty ruins. My head was turned to the side, Claudia's hand raised in the air before her. I could feel the sting from her slap in the right side of my face as my hair blocked the reddening skin from view.

A gasp of shock escaped Claudia's lips as the effects of her actions settled in her mind. She tried reaching out to me in concern when I remained silent.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just-"

My glare turned to her as my hand slapped hers away. "Do not touch me again, Miss Sardini." I hissed under my breath. The blonde haired woman backed away at my hostility. "You may be fine with spending your life with Victorio," I took a step towards the scared woman, causing her to take a step back. "I, however, just got reunited with someone important to me." My voice dropped as I continued to advance on Claudia. "I will not have you or your stupid selfishness, keep me from them or the weapon stolen from me."

The clanking of armor interrupted us. Both of us snapped our attention to the 1000 year-old swordsman as he approached us. His sword was held in his hand as he had it slung over his shoulder. My stolen Innocence lay strapped to his hip, taunting me.

The ancient warrior looked between Claudia and I, assessing the situation before him.

Amber eyes zeroed in on my injured cheek, causing his gaze to narrow in thought. "Teresa." He called to me as he made his way to my side. Not once did my glare waver as I looked to the red head. When he was standing before me, he took my chin in his hand, examining the reddening skin.

A growl emitted deep in my throat. My rage began to boil in my veins the longer this man was in my presence. No matter how many times I insisted I was not this 'Teresa' person, Victorio would simply brush away my anger.

From what I had gathered, the woman he spoke of was a childhood friend of his. Teresa was a girl who joined Victorio in serving the royal family, becoming the personal maid of the princess. Not only would Teresa care for Sandra, but she would often care for her friend as well, having a bond close to siblings.

The fact that he tried being my brother when I only need Yu-Nii angered me. I would not have him take away Kaze and claim to be my brother.

"I am not Teresa, Victorio! The woman you knew is dead!" I snapped as I jumped away from the swordsman. "And I demand that you return Kaze to me!"

Victorio looked between me and the silent blonde beside me before his eyes stayed on my form. "Women have no need for weapons, Teresa. Cease this useless struggle and tend to the princess." He ordered.

I could feel my muscles clench as I watched Victorio turn his back on us once again and leave towards the heart of the stadium. I was about to chase after him until I heard an explosion. My blood froze at the sound of cannon fire and maniacal laughter.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I clenched my fists, my nails drawing blood from the tender flesh. A scream erupted from behind me, drawing my attention away from where Victorio vanished to. Claudia sat crouched in a corner of the small area we occupied. "Damn it!" I yelled again as I dived for the pathetic woman. My hand gripped her arm in a vice grip as I hauled her to her feet. "Hurry up and move!" I ordered to the stunned blonde.

I knew that if I wanted a chance to get Kaze back I would have to care for the Roman woman. Though this would be better if my weapon wasn't stolen to begin with. For now, I had to protect Claudia and find a way to get back to Yu-Nii, Allen, and Lenalee.

With my hand wrapped firmly around Claudia's arm, I began to lead her further into the ruins, away from the danger lurking just outside. Throwing a look over my shoulder, my eyes met the tear filled eyes of Claudia in a glare. "If my brother and friends are hurt by the time I get back to them, I will kill you myself." I promised.

My only response as I faced forward was a fear filled whimper.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Allen and Lenalee arrived at the ruins to see explosions covering the entire area. Akuma swarmed around the coliseum in groups, their weapons aimed at something in the arena.

Clouds of smoke bloomed over the arena as the Akuma drew nearer. The two Exorcists raced towards the building in hopes of finding any of the trio locked inside.

What they saw upon entering the coliseum was Akuma weapons drawn and aimed at a running Victorio. With his claymore raised in hand, he leapt into the air and slashed at an approaching enemy before landing in a crouch on the ground. A wall of smoke obscured the swordsman from view as more Akuma aimed to fight.

Just as the two came to a stop, Allen and Lenalee saw Victorio come face to face with a Level 2 Akuma. It was large with a wide square-shaped plate with a large blade at the corners. Connected to the plate was a segment with what appeared to be a vent on its chest.

With its eyes on Victorio, the Akuma sent forth a beam of Dark Matter towards the claymore wielding swordsman. The British and Chinese teenagers dashed away from the impending attack and ran to an upper level of the coliseum. The two ran in order to keep up with the Roman as smoke once again filled the area.

"Victorio-san!" Allen called, trying to gain the attention of the warrior.

When the smoke dispersed, Victorio gave a battle cry as he pulled his weapon back and dashed towards the offending Akuma. Leaping from pieces of the fallen building, the warrior slashed at the Akuma's face, wounding it as it gave a cry of pain.

The two Exorcists watched in awe as the monster fell to the ground below and with a final cry, exploded into a fiery ball. The soul of the pitiful creature looked on towards the three before vanishing into the heavens.

Allen, however, had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking towards the winded Roman, Allen called out once again.

"Victorio-san, snap out of it!" Victorio looked to the boy with a blank expression on his face. Allen continued. "You don't have to fight anymore! Princess Sandra died long ago!" he revealed to the swordsman. "You've been fighting blindly for a millennium now! You don't have to continue!"

Victorio narrowed amber colored eyes at the boy. With a strong voice, he gave his answer to the Exorcist. "The Princess lives," at this, he turned his back to the two teenagers, "and I wish to fight on."

As he spoke, Claudia emerged from the ruins of the arena. The previously missing Koyuuki stood beside her with an irritated look on her young face. The two Romans locked eyes as Victorio spoke one more time. "I must fulfill her wish."

The three Exorcists watched as Victorio turned to face Allen once more, his sword rose in defiance. "Come." He demanded the Brit. A groan of frustration could be heard from the Japanese girl, drawing the attention of Lenalee.

"Koyuuki-chan!" she shouted with concern. "Are you alright?!"

Koyuuki stared at the pigtailed girl for a second before pointing to the swordsman arguing with Allen. "Victorio stole Kaze! Cye!" she called once she noticed her golem beside Timcanpy. The small silver golem perked up at the sound of her master's voice. "Glad to see you finally woke up!" she grumbled.

Cye flew in circles a few times before zipping through the air and onto the head of her master.

The reunion was short lived as Victorio grew enraged with Allen. "It is not over!" he bellowed as he swung his blade towards the younger Exorcists, destroying the ledge they stood on.

Allen and Lenalee were slow in dodging the blow, causing them to be thrown away from each other in the explosion. Allen had enough time to leap to the right, his arm activated as he landed before Victorio. The two fighters began a battle, Victorio's sword clashing with Allen's Cross Grave.

Lenalee, having activated her Dark Boots, leapt towards Claudia and Koyuuki. The two Exorcist females locked eyes as Lenalee approached.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. Her eyes looked from Koyuuki's bruising cheek to a startled Claudia.

The blue eyed teen watched the surrounding area as she answered. "We aren't dead if that's what you mean." Koyuuki grumbled as she threw a glare towards the silent blonde woman. "I can't exactly fight right now, though." She stated as she locked eyes with Lenalee.

The Chinese teenager stared at Koyuuki. "What do you mean?"

Koyuuki once again glared at the Roman woman as she pointed to the claymore wielding swordsman. "This annoying woman stole my Innocence and now Victorio has it." She hissed to the younger female. Claudia ignored the two in favor of watching her beloved warrior fight against Allen.

"You loved Princess Sandra!"

The three girls were broken out of their conversation at Allen's shout. His cursed eye had been activated along with his arm, turning the eye black with a red ring. His two colored eyes seemed to bore into Victorio's ancient soul. "That's why you could never let a stranger have her!"

Blow after blow, the two men fought.

"I am Her Majesty's servant! I merely wish to fulfill her orders!" Victorio exclaimed as he threw his sword towards Allen.

"Why did you take Koyuuki-chan if you wanted to serve you Princess?!" the boy exclaimed as he dodged a blow from the large claymore. This caught the attention of the three females as well. Why **had** he stolen Koyuuki away from them?

The swordsman glared at the young Brit. "Teresa's fate is to serve the Princess. As the servant of the Princess, her duty is to remain by the Princess Sandra's side at all times." Came his blunt reply. Swinging his sword, he aimed to sever Allen's arm from his body.

Seeing the impending injury, the white haired teen raised his weapon arm in front of his body, allowing Victorio to slash. With his arm as a shield, Allen pushed against the sword, dislodging it from his flesh.

Back with the girls, Claudia merely watched the fight with blank and uncaring eyes. Lenalee could feel her new friend's growing anger towards the two Romans.

"Victorio thinks you're Princess Sandra and Koyuuki-chan is this 'Teresa' person. You're the only one that can stop him!" she yelled. "Do you want him to fight on forever? Do you want to live here with him forever?"

Claudia continued to watch the fight as her forced guard grew angrier at the lack of response.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Claudia finally spoke up. "I don't care." She responded to the angered teenager. "Victorio saved me. He rescued me from my life as a prisoner, unable to decide for myself." a faraway look appeared in her eyes as she continued to watch Allen and Victorio exchange blows. "At first, I was scared. I didn't know why he kept appearing before me. Each time, though, he merely made his repot and left. That night, though, he spoke to me for the first time." Her voice wavered as a memory flashed before her eyes. She remembered her tears and the betrayal she felt at her father's decision. "Victorio rescued me from that place." She continued.

The two Exorcists could hear the sound of Allen trying to reason with Victorio as their battle drew closer and closer to the center of the arena. Lenalee however, tried to reason with the stubborn blonde. "Victorio's very existence draws Akuma to him! There is no hope for living in peace with him!" she yelled. Her large violet eyes narrowed at the Roman who only looked away from the younger girl.

Having had enough of Claudia's selfish wishes, Koyuuki stalked over to the Roman and Chinese females, catching the attention of the two. Her cobalt eyes stared into the form of the older woman as she crossed her arms over her chest in anger. Her golem hovered just over her shoulder, seeming to glare at Claudia.

"Don't waste your breath on her, Lenalee-san." She hissed. "This woman refuses to see that she is putting everyone around her in danger as well as prolonging Victorio's end." Her words were sharp as her harsh cobalt eyes briefly turned to her friend in the arena. "She won't accept that by lying to him, she's not only hurting us, but Victorio is forced to suffer as well." Memories of her own life flashed through her mind, showing her things she would rather forget. "This woman knows nothing of being prisoner to one's fate."

Lenalee stared at the slightly older female in shock.

However, Koyuuki had already turned back to the battle between Allen and Victorio. She had looked over just in time to see her white haired friend be grabbed by his hair and thrown away from the swordsman. She ran to the railing of the stadium, her knuckles clutching at the stone and turning white from her hold. She allowed a sliver of concern for Allen to show as she watched him be thrown around by the red haired fighter.

She could only watch as Victorio brought his sword above a downed Allen, intent on finishing him in one blow. Koyuuki screwed her eyes shut as Victorio began to bring down his mighty weapon. She didn't want to see her friend's life end this way. She had wanted to be of use to her friends and brother before they all died.

"That's why you're too soft!" a familiar voice screamed.

Koyuuki snapped open her eyes as she caught sight of her brother racing towards Allen. "Yu-Nii!" her voice rang in the air as relief flooded her heart. Her eyes brightened as she watched Kanda deflect Victorio's sword to stand protectively in front of Allen.

"Kanda?!" Lenalee exclaimed in shock. The two Exorcist females locked eyes for a split second before the green haired female grabbed Claudia's hand and began to run. Koyuuki followed after her new friend in hopes of getting closer to the fight in case if something went wrong.

The clashing of swords met the girl's ears as they made their way to the center of the coliseum. Victorio gave an angry shout of "Don't be too confidant!" as he charged at Kanda.

The male Exorcist released a battle cry as he, too, raced towards Victorio. "I'll make you pay for taking my sister!" his own pair of cobalt eyes burned with a fire Koyuuki had not seen in her brother. The 1,000 year old swordsman swung his sword in the air, the blade colliding with the oldest Japanese sibling. The large claymore sank into Kanda's flesh, drawing more blood than Koyuuki was comfortable seeing on her brother.

" **KANDA/YU!"** two calls of the male escaped the girls' lips as they watched the oldest member of their group be cut down by Victorio's much larger weapon.

Koyuuki took the opportunity to run towards her brother, only stopping at the sight of a grin on his face. She was about to call out to the teen when he suddenly raised Mugen before bringing the black blade back down. The Innocence cut into Victorio's arm, severing the limb from his body. Crimson blood gushed from the wound as the red haired swordsman bellowed in agony.

Cobalt eyes widened in horror at the scene as Kanda gave a low chuckle. Victorio's arm still clutched at the sword imbedded in the Japanese male's shoulder. Kanda staggered backwards as he gazed at his opponent. Koyuuki closed the distance between herself and her brother, her trembling hands clutching his arms to steady him, mindful of the blade beside her face.

"If you won't drop your sword, then this is all I can do…"

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I couldn't take my eyes off of my brother. The smell of iron filled my nose as I felt Yu slump against me, no doubt exhausted from his fight.

"Yu…" I whispered pitifully. Lowering him to the ground, I worked on removing the sword from his shoulder.

I ignored the way Claudia screamed and ran to her lover, how Allen had watched everything due to his injuries or even how Lenalee went to comfort Claudia as she cried. My only concern was my brother. Once I had removed the sword, I tossed it to the side, leaving an open wound on Yu's shoulder. I tried to find something to wrap the injury with but found nothing. Looking to my arm, I found the one sleeve I had, deciding that it would be better than nothing.

I wasted no time in ripping the material into strips before wrapping the cloth around the wound. Yu gave a small sound of pain as I tended to him.

"Koyuuki-chan."

My eyes snapped up to the form of Allen standing over us. His grey eyes bore into mine as he helped me with my brother. Yu had stubbornly pushed himself into a sitting position as he glared in the direction where Victorio sat by a nearby wall. Nodding to my younger friend, I left Yu in his care before stalking over to the two Romans. Claudia's cries and tearful face never fazed me as I came to stand beside her.

"Victorio, hold on!" she cried as she desperately clutched at the dying swordsman. "You don't have to fight anymore. Let's go somewhere quiet together…" her voice broke from her tears even as she gave a small smile of encouragement.

The man gave a small smile of his own, as if the notion of living with the woman beside him could spare him from his fate. By now, I had dropped to the ground beside him as I removed Kaze from his belt. His broken whisper of "Princess…" reached my ears, drawing my attention. "No, I knew that you were not the Princess. Nor were you my sister, my Teresa." He admitted, bringing shock to Claudia. "I knew that the Princess and Teresa had passed. But even so…" his voice softened. At this point, his appearance had drastically changed from the man of his youth to a man with greying hair, wrinkles around his face, facial hair, and paling skin. Though, not once, did he look to meet Claudia's eyes.

"I was happy fighting for you… for the both of you…" Victorio closed his eyes for a moment to regain his thoughts before finally looking at his beloved. His smile grew by a fraction as he spoke. "You should live for your own sake. Like Sandra did…" his voice wavered at the end as he spoke of his past love.

I turned my head away from the man at his words. Standing from my place, I strapped my Innocence to my hip before turning on my heel, making my way back to Yu, my real brother. I couldn't bear to look at Victorio as he breathed his last breath. I didn't raise my head as I heard Claudia's heart shatter as her love died before her eyes.

"Imouto."

Yu's voice caused my body to pause. Raising my head, I gazed at my brother through my hair before running over to him. I threw my arms around his body, seeking the comfort only my family could give. His good arm came to hug my shoulders in a rare display of affection. I was content to have my brother in my arms, where I knew he wasn't throwing himself into danger.

Pulling away, I gave a small smile.

Yes. I was truly happy to have him again.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After the events in the stone walls of the coliseum, Koyuuki handed her brother off to her white haired friend for care. The young Japanese girl had escorted her friends back to the small house where their Finder, Pedro, patiently awaited their return.

Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee spoke amongst themselves about the Innocence Kanda now held. After severing Victorio's arm, his sword had been reduced to a pile of rust, the Holy stone in the center before being placed in the Exorcist's hands.

Koyuuki had gathered her things, leaving the food she bought for her friends along with a bottle of salve for her brother's injuries, and grabbed the troublesome Roman woman. She had snuck out of the house in order to return the Sardini woman to her family, hopefully where she will stay.

"I'm sorry…"

It was the first time the woman had spoken since Victorio's passing. Her escort gazed at her from the corner of her eye as she led the way back to the Sardini Mansion. Claudia could feel the disappointment the younger girl had for her.

"Your apology is better suited for your father and my friends. Because of your selfishness, you caused your father pain and almost cost Allen and Yu their lives." Koyuuki spoke in a harsh tone. She had looked away from Claudia and towards the large mansion before them. "But it is in the past now. Allen will heal and Yu will be back to fighting in due time."

They spoke no more as they approached the gates of Claudia's home. A servant passed by just as the two stood just out of reach. Their eyes turned to look at the two figures to see their missing mistress and a young girl.

"Miss Claudia!" the servant shouted before running over to unlock the gate, allowing the two to enter.

The girls were led into the grand home and out to a large garden. The youngest of the group scanned the area to find a man in his late forties sitting in a rocking chair, his head bowed. In front of him stood a small table, a picture frame facing him along with a cup of tea.

Nodding to the servant, Koyuuki placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder before guiding her towards the man. The older woman hesitated but the hand of the younger girl pushed her forward. He had no time to flee as Koyuuki spoke.

"Sardini-san." The man's eyes slowly came to stare at the one who called him, bringing him from his thoughts of his daughter. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter, his little girl, standing before him with an unknown stranger.

"Claudia…" he whispered. The woman gave a rueful nod as her father pulled himself from his chair in order to embrace her. Looking over his daughter's shoulder, he met the stare of the girl who brought Claudia back. He took in the tired form a young Japanese teenager with eyes who show they have seen more than they should at her age. Releasing his daughter, he turned to face the girl. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Kanda Koyuuki, sir." She supplied for the older man.

Mr. Sardini only nodded in gratitude as he motioned for one of the staff to come forward. "I want to thank you Miss Kanda for returning my daughter to me." He retrieved a small satchel of money from his staff member before turning back to his guest. "Please, accept this as a token of thanks on behalf of the Sardini family."

Koyuuki gave a small bow before accepting the reward. Straightening her back, she locked eyes with the family. "I do hope you remember this, Claudia-san. I did not appreciate being kidnapped for you nor did I wish to see my brother and my friend hurt on your account." She spoke to the woman. Looking over to her father, she addressed him. "Claudia-san ran away due to your actions. I know I have no right to tell you how to raise your daughter, but she has a say in her future. It is her life. She will live it as she sees fit."

With her parting words, Koyuuki spun on her heel and walked the way she came. Once she was off the property, she threw her money into her bag; no doubt she would need it more than the others. Looking to her golem, she gave a small smile. "What do you say we go meet up with Master Cross?"

The silver golem flew circles over her head in approval before her "eyes" flashed blue, indicating a call from someone. "Cye, answer." She ordered.

A small beam of light appeared from the golem before it expanded into a screen.

"KOYUUKI-CHAN!"

The shout made the girl jump back in surprise. Staring at her was the angry faces of Allen, Lenalee, and Yu. Her friend glared at his own golem, knowing she could see them, thought they could not see her. "How could you leave like that?!" Allen questioned the girl.

Koyuuki's eyes widened at her friend. Her hands had unintentionally risen in defense upon Allen's shout. "Um… I was taking Claudia-san back home before I meet up with Master." She defended. She didn't understand why Allen was being so angry. He had known her to do this in the time they had known each other.

"When will I see you again?"

The blue haired girl paused to think, oblivious to the murderous glare her brother was throwing at her friend. "I guess, whenever I run into you guys." Was her vague answer.

"Koyuuki-chan, be careful on your journey!" Lenalee scolded as she looked at Tim.

Koyuuki smiled at the girl. "Of course I will be, Lenalee-chan. Thank you for taking care of Allen for me. I know he can be a bit of a hand full." She joked, earning a shout from the mentioned boy. "Um, can I speak with Yu for a moment?" she asked. Koyuuki waited for the two younger teens to leave the screen before speaking again. "Nii-san." She greeted.

"Where will you be going?" Kanda asked more as a demand. His arms were crossed over his chest as he waited for his sister to answer. After his last mission, he was weary of letting Koyuuki out of his sight, unknown to him; his sister was thinking the same thing.

"It depends on where Master is. I can always contact you through your golem when I find out where I'm going." Koyuuki assured her brother.

"Don't make a habit of getting kidnapped."

"Don't make a habit of being cut in half."

The two siblings gave matching smirks at the other's warning. Both of them reached for their respective bracelet, the symbol of their bond.

"See you around, Yu."

"Ah."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **And that is the end of chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.**

 **As a note, if Kanda seems a little OOC, remember, he has a little sister. His personality is bound to be different with her in the picture. He may not show it much in front of the others, but he does show it when it's just him and Koyuuki.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **JA NE~~**


End file.
